


Je T’aime

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou does Stanley’s hair for the day





	Je T’aime

“I always wondered how you got your hair to curl on top like that. It must have taken ages to figure something like that out.” Lefou sat in a chair, running a brush through Stanley’s hair. 

The other was sitting on the floor, shirtless but wearing a simple brown skirt at the moment. They shrugged a little, holding still for him. “I learned it from the Bimbettes,” he said.

“I’m surprised they could actually do things besides stare at Gaston,” Lefou said. He made a point of ensuring the bristles pressed into the other’s scalp, laughing at the way Stanley moaned loudly. “So obscene!” he teased. “What if your mother hears and thinks I’m doing something untoward to you?”

“I can’t help it! It feels too good,” Stanley countered with a pout. “Besides...I doubt she would come in until I at least stopped screaming.”

“How considerate,” Lefou laughed. He set the brush down and suddenly plunged his fingers into Stanley’s hair, scratching his scalp. 

Stanley whined, tilting their head back into the other’s hands. “No fair,” they breathed.

“Couldn’t help myself,” Lefou hummed before carefully removing his hands and taking up the brush again. He finished brushing out their hair, gathering all of it up into one hand. “Are you going to do your curls today?”

“Non, just braid it for me? Maman and I are going to do some sewing today.”

Lefou nodded his head and set to work. He gathered up some hair from Stanley’s left side and allowed it to hang free, the lock curling to frame the side of their face. With that he picked up a forest green ribbon and he started to braid it into their hair, weaving it throughout. He then tied the ribbon at the bottom, keeping the braid in one piece. “There!”

Stanley smiled as they reached up to touch the braid. “Perfect!” They turned around then, shifting onto their knees with their hands on Lefou’s knees. “How shall I repay you for your kindness, monsieur?” they cooed. 

“I think a kiss should be enough for my services.”

“A kiss? Of course, mon ami.” Stanley leaned forward as Lefou bowed his head and they kissed, sighing against each other’s lips. Stanley slowly deepened the kiss, humming as Lefou cupped their face in both hands.

They only stopped because they needed to breathe. Lefou kept a gentle hold on Stanley’s face, pressing their foreheads together. “Je t’aime, mon cher et ma cherie,” he whispered.

They blushed, kissing Lefou softly before they started to stand up. “Je t’aime, mon amour.”


End file.
